The discrete elicited lateral tongue movement of the human newborn first described under this project continues to be used in psychophysical studies of oral sensation. The transverse tongue reflex described previously can be elicited by separate 5 microliter drops of fluid. The reflex adapts to repeated fluid elicitations. Responding returns when suprathreshold glucose or sodium chloride is added to the stimulus fluid after adaptation to water. This experimental sequence thus indicates taste discrimination. Current studies address the question of the relation of responsivity to sweet and salty tasting stimuli.